fanfiction_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Micro's New Home (Cardboard Kid) PART THREE
Micro's New Home (Cardboard Kid) PART THREE Something's not right... I feel weird... Where am I? Who is that at the top of that hill? Why am I forced to stare at this man... Everything turns to night. I have so many questions. All of a sudden I see the man again, he's in the dark. It's hard to tell how his face looks like. I notice he's walking right towards me. I see a beast by his side! Seems like he just sent it to kill me! It's running towards me but I can't move my legs! As it jumps towards me I wake up. What a relief... It was only a dream. It felt so vivid. I look at the old clock in the hallway beside the living room. It's 4:03 in the morning... God, it's so EARLY! As I look back to the TV. I see that the window is open. I get up to look outside and close it. I fall back asleep. "WAKE UP YOU LIL' SCUMBAG!" Beta screamed in my ears. My ears ring and Beta yet again, screams the time into my ears. She said that it was 6:30 I think. Could barely hear her after she screams. Jake is beside me watching TV. Beta tells me to move so that she can sit and watch TV. "Good morning sleepy head..." Jake whispered into my ears as I had to move closer to him for Beta to sit. We watch Jake's favourite show. Zombies And The Nine Circles. It's pretty violent. I wonder why he likes to watch this. Then it was Beta's turn to change the channel. I'm not in the mood to watch kid's shows so I get up and go to Jake's room. I think I just heard something... It came from Jake's closet. I open it all to find someone wrapping there arms around my mouth. I can't scream, at least not loud enough for Jake or Beta to hear me. Suddenly the mysterious person brings me back to the living room. I see Jake and Beta are in the same situation as me. We've been captured. As two people began to speak to eachother, another put bags over our heads. They take us down the stairs of Jake's apartement. We're now in a van or some type of vehicle. Beta makes some weird jokes along the way. I have no idea if it's to bore them or to keep herself calm. In any case, it's making me keep calm. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my head. I black out. I wake up in a small dark room with Beta and Jake. Gosh, how much can Beta joke? She's still at it. It seems to be entertaining our captors. I guess Beta is useful to make them less aggressive. I notice that the ropes around my wrists are loose. Great, I can escape but what about Beta? What about Jake? I fear for Jake's life and mine. Whatever I do, it will but all our lives in danger. Some man enters the room. He seems to be the boss of the men. I know because they stopped laughing and suddenly got serious. "Who ever you are! Let Micro go! Just take me instead!" Jake shouted to the leader. The leader was very unimpressed and went straight into Jake's face. He slowly took a knife out of his pocket and said: Does this look familiar to you? Jake looked at his stiches and shouted that he knew it was him who slashed him. The leader then asked a lot of questions to us. One by one as they seperated us until the questions were over. Jake came back, wounded. I knew we had to do something. They left us all along in the room. Then I noticed they left the door open. What a mistake. They don't seem to think that we could escape. I took off my loose ropes and untied Jake and hesitated to take off Beta's she just stared at me weirdly until she asked if I was going to let her go. I untied her and some how we escaped the facility. We went to a drug store for Jake's wounds and left. "We can't go back to our old house... It's too dangerous now..." Jake said as he was bandaging himself. Beta insisted to at least go back for something special of hers. So we did and she brought her favourite cereals. How could that be so important? She just put our lives in danger for that? Jake got mad at her but she just laughed it off. We searched for a location to live but found nothing. We went to another near by park near a forest. We went into the forest and Jake spotted a treehouse. We searched the area for any near by cabins but found nothing. We knew it was safe. Beta went to sleep on a branch outside of the treehouse because she didn't want to be cramped with us in the treehouse. I slept in my own corner but I kind of felt like sleeping close to Jake. Jake slept after we told stories and Beta told us to shut up. I soon slept after Beta stopped nagging me. Far in the distance a storm was approaching. *Done, PART THREE COMPLETE! I am Ocean Doubts and if you want to repost this, credit me.* Category:Micro’s New Home Category:Troll Stories